


Noche Muerta

by SheenaRogers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Shinigami, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji no había ido hasta Hueco Mundo para detener a Aizen o para rescatar a Orihime, sino para cuidar de Rukia. Aunque ahora perteneciera a la élite y él no fuera suficiente para ella. La brecha entre los dos se había convertido en un océano imposible de cruzar sin ahogarse. Cuántas noches había aullado a la luna como un perro callejero, como un lobo solitario que no era digno de merecer el brillo de las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche Muerta

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Bleach, uno de mis mangas favoritos y de los primeros que cayeron en mis manos hace ya tantos años. Originalmente publicado como two-shot por el suspense más que nada pero resubido como one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Era un lugar tan vacío como su propio nombre indicaba. El cielo falso, repleto de fracturas como consecuencia de las docenas de batallas que se estaban librando allí, era completamente opaco, pues la luna inversa del Hueco Mundo no emitía resplandor alguno, así como tampoco existía el fulgor de las estrellas. Era como si hubieran corrido un negro telón sobre el cielo y hubieran colgado miles de diminutas bombillas, pero que no brillaban lo suficiente. Al menos eso pensaba Orihime cada noche mientras observaba el único trozo de cielo que se veía desde la ventana de su prisión. Y todos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

La misión de rescate se encontraba en su apogeo. En aquellos precisos momentos, Ichigo peleaba contra Grimmjow en un intento desesperado por acercarse un poco más al lugar donde mantenían prisionera a Inoue. Y no sólo él: todos sus amigos habían acudido en su ayuda. Ishida, Chad, e incluso sus compañeros shinigamis. Cada uno de ellos estaba arriesgando su vida, dando lo mejor de sí para derrotar a Aizen, para acabar con el mal de una vez por todas y poder volver a casa.

Desde el frío suelo de baldosas, Rukia contemplaba lo mismo que Inoue al mismo tiempo. Y así la encontró su hermano, mirado el falso cielo de Las Noches, cubierta de sangre, con las heridas abiertas, la mirada perdida y los ojos muertos, sin respiración y rodeada por los Caballeros Exequias. Se las arregló para deshacerse de ellos y cargó con Rukia hasta un lugar que le pareció, si no seguro, bien un poco menos peligroso. Depositó a su hermana en el suelo de arena seca y llamó a su teniente, Abarai Renji, para que se ocupara de ella.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré, capitán - se apresuró a contestar el subordinado - Marche a ayudar al capitán Zaraki y a los demás.

Byakuya se marchó sin añadir nada más y Renji se sentó en el suelo junto a Rukia, tratando de acomodar el cuerpo de la chica de la mejor manera posible. Ya había recuperado la respiración, por suerte, pero seguía inconsciente y sus heridas parecían bastante graves. Se estremeció. Él no había ido hasta el Hueco Mundo para detener a Aizen o para rescatar a Orihime. Había acudido por mandato de su capitán, sí, pero también para cuidar de ella. Sabía lo que opinaba Rukia al respecto: era una mujer fuerte, una shinigami de las más capaces de todo el Gotei 13, no necesitaba que nadie velara por ella. Pero situaciones como aquella le hacían pensar al pelirrojo que no estaba del todo en lo cierto.

Al fin y al cabo, esa había sido su tarea desde que ella se marchó. Cuando decidieron hacerse shinigamis lo hicieron con el objetivo de protegerse el uno al otro, luchando por hacerse fuertes para mantenerse a salvo. Pero después, ella lo abandonó. En un primer momento Renji se sintió traicionado, pero inmediatamente comprendió que tenía que dejarla marchar. Rukia era todo lo que tenía y precisamente porque le importaba tanto deseaba lo mejor para ella. Había encontrado una familia que le proporcionaría un futuro y una vida que nunca podría tener si se quedaba a su lado. Comprendió que su amistad no valía lo suficiente, no merecía la pena desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se convirtió en otra persona, más distante, más fría, más inaccesible para él. Todo cuanto podía hacer era observarla desde la lejanía y seguir la sombra de sus pasos, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por seguir protegiéndola. Se había abierto una brecha tan grande entre ellos dos que Renji pensó que nunca se iba a cerrar. Rukia pertenecía a la élite, él era demasiado poco para ella.

Y entonces apareció ese ryoka, Kurosaki. Rukia fue a la tierra para la misión más sencilla del mundo y acabó uniendo su destino al de un humano cualquiera. Bueno, Ichigo no era un humano corriente, cierto, pero aun así, ¿tan importante era para Rukia, como para que ella arriesgase su vida por protegerle? Renji volvió a sentirse dolido como no se sentía desde que se había ido. Se había quedado atrás, había sacrificado su amistad para que ella pudiera avanzar y se lo pagaba estando dispuesta a morir por un humano. Él mismo fue a buscarla a la tierra para arrestarla. Reconocía que no había sido su acción más brillante, pero estaba enfadado. Día tras día había entrenado duro, llegando hasta donde estaba ahora, para superar a Byakuya, para convertirse en alguien digno de ella. Rukia lo había ignorado y, en cambio, prefería morir por un humano que le había quitado sus poderes y no le había traído más que problemas. Trató de hacérselo comprender en la cárcel, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta su silencio, y esto lo afianzó más en su dolorida actitud. Tanto que fue a buscar a Kurosaki para matarlo, aunque bien sabía que se proponía rescatar a Rukia, algo que en el fondo él deseaba hacer, pero no le estaba permitido, o quizá no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a su capitán y a todo el Gotei 13. Ciertamente, Renji subestimó a Ichigo desde el primer momento, pensando que jamás conseguiría su objetivo, pero tras su humillante derrota, no le quedó más remedio que rogarle a ese estúpido ryoka que hiciese lo que él no era capaz. Y sintió que eso lo alejaba un poco más de Rukia.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco después de que se descubriera la trampa de Aizen. Rukia ya no estaba condenada a muerte y habían tenido un poco de tiempo para hablar, pero nunca del pasado. Ella le había preguntado si de verdad se había enfrentado a Byakuya para darle tiempo a Ichigo, para impedir que su propio hermano ejecutase la sentencia de muerte. Renji simplemente había respondido que sí, y dijo que volvería a hacerlo a pesar de la aplastante derrota y de las consecuencias, mientras se estremecía al recordar las miles de cuchillas de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi traspasando su piel. Pero eso fue todo. Cuando aquello acabó, Ichigo marchó de vuelta a su mundo y Rukia no volvió a ser la misma. Aunque no lo aparentaba, Renji lo sabía.

Y ahora Aizen había reclamado el reinado del mundo de los hollow y había raptado a Inoue, sin que nadie supiera por qué le interesaba esa chica con un poder tan poco desarrollado. Como trampa para atraer a Ichigo desde luego había funcionado a la perfección. Conocía bien a su enemigo y sabía que se lanzaría a salvar a quien le importaba sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Rukia se movió y se estremeció ligeramente, como si tuviera frío. Estaba despertando. Renji reparó en ello y acudió presuroso a su lado.

\- Rukia, no te muevas - le dijo - Tienes suerte de haber salido con vida, tienes muchas heridas y probablemente unas cuantas costillas rotas.

Rukia frunció el ceño; todavía le costaba enfocar bien y no vislumbraba sino sobras borrosas poco definidas. Al fin su visión se fue aclarando y distinguió unos ojos marrones, unos extraños tatuajes, un pelo rojo, unas gafas de sol. Renji. Por algún motivo tuvo ganas de huir de la mirada de preocupación que le estaba lanzando en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó la chica, refiriéndose a los golpes, choques y explosiones que se escuchaban en la lejanía.

\- Oh, ¿eso? Probablemente es Kurosaki peleando con Grimmjow. Llevan así un buen rato - contestó Renji con desinterés.

\- ¿Ichigo? ¡Tengo que ir inmediat...! - hizo intención de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho se lo impidió.

\- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, idiota - y mientras hablaba, Renji colocó un brazo delante de ella en un gesto categórico.

Rukia volvió a tenderse sobre la arena concentrándose en la dificultosa tarea de respirar. Le dolía, así que supuso que Renji tenía razón y sí se había roto, como poco, un par de costillas. Permaneció en silencio mucho tiempo, mientras los recuerdos de la pelea iban lentamente acudiendo a su memoria otra vez. Dolía casi más que las heridas. Y justo en ese momento, Renji preguntó:

\- Rukia, ¿qué ha pasado allí dentro? Tu rival debía de ser muy fuerte para haberte dejado así...

La shinigami se mostraba reticente a hablar de ello, a pesar de que Renji insistía. Había sido una tortura, una auténtica pesadilla, revivir el episodio más oscuro y trágico de su pasado. Finalmente contestó:

\- Era el Noveno Espada, Aaroniero. Tenía... tenía un poder horrible. Podía transformarse en otras personas.

Renji no entendía adonde Rukia quería ir a parar. Dejó que siguiera hablando.

\- Se transformó... Se transformó en Kaien - dijo Rukia en voz muy baja - Me engañó. Me dijo que había sido él todo este tiempo, que cuando lo asesiné no lo maté a él sino al hollow y que había sobrevivido bajo su forma engañando a Aizen y a los demás, ganándose su confianza. Yo le creí - una vez hubo empezado, Rukia fue expulsando todo lo que la desgarraba por dentro -  Y él me atacó. Dijo que estaba molesto por haber intentado matarle, que se encontraba decepcionado porque no intenté luchar por salvarlo. Es la verdad, aunque fuera un impostor. Y lo maté. De nuevo.

Rukia parecía a punto de llorar, mientras que Renji se encontraba anonadado. Era prácticamente la primera vez que hablaban de un modo tan cercano en décadas, y allí estaba ella, confesando todo su dolor. No sabía qué pensar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que se fue, Rukia - dijo Renji - Ya no era él, dejó de ser él cuando el hollow lo absorbió. Tú no lo mataste, el hollow lo hizo. Tan sólo te protegiste, a ti y a todos los miembros de tu escuadrón. Fuiste muy valiente. Y le diste a Kaien la paz que no habría podido encontrar de otra manera. Seguramente te estuvo agradecido, en el final.

\- ¡Yo lo maté! - gritó Rukia, con lágrimas en los ojos - Fui yo, yo lo maté, él era... - no pudo acabar la frase.

Renji no necesitaba escuchar el final de la frase, maldita sea. Por mucho que se hubieran distanciado no era tonto, ni ciego. Ya sabía que Rukia se había enamorado de su teniente desde el primer momento. Mientras ella se juraba a sí misma cientos de veces que no sentía por él más que admiración y respeto, Renji veía unos sentimientos tan claros como el agua. Y eso desapareció abruptamente con la muerte tan brusca de Kaien. Rukia había sufrido mucho, tanto que se deshizo de aquellos sentimientos que consideraba una debilidad. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero Renji la conocía tanto que podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Y mientras tanto ellos seguían separados por un absurdo destino.

\- ¿Ichigo estará bien? - preguntó Rukia intranquila al ver que el ruido de la batalla no cesaba.

\- Seguramente - respondió Renji algo distraído - Está luchando con todo lo que tiene - agregó al ver que quizá había sonado demasiado despreocupado.

Al ver el gesto de Rukia, Renji se sintió de pronto muy enfadado. Allí estaba ella, casi al borde de la muerte, sucia, herida y dolorida, sin importarle nada de todo aquello porque solo podía pensar en Ichigo. Renji sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Por mucho que Rukia se hubiera prometido no volver a enamorarse después de lo de Kaien, ese humano ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su vida. ¿Por qué si no habría estado dispuesta a morir por él? A Renji le exasperaba: Rukia era una persona muy inteligente y perspicaz, pero inundada como estaba por sus sentimientos, por más que lo negase, no se daba cuenta de que Kurosaki jamás la vería de la misma forma. El ejemplo estaba allí mismo, a pocos kilómetros de ellos: Ichigo estaba sumergido en una pelea a muerte, dentro del territorio enemigo, para salvar a la mujer de la que realmente estaba enamorado. No entendía cómo Rukia no podía darse cuenta.

\- Él no te quiere - pronunció estas palabras sin siquiera darse cuenta y, en cuanto fue consciente de ello, le inundó el pánico.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - Rukia estaba muy segura de lo que había oído, pero esperaba que todo fuese un malentendido.

De perdidos al río, decidió Renji. Ya no podía arruinar más la desastrosa relación que tenían y de todos modos sólo quería que ella se desengañara lo antes posible, o acabaría sufriendo de nuevo.

\- Me has entendido perfectamente, demonios. Sé lo que sientes por Ichigo, pero él no te quiere - repitió Renji.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso - dijo fríamente Rukia - No sabes nada de mí.

\- Tú sí que no tienes derecho a decir eso  - replicó Renji - Puede que te hayas olvidado de mí, o de nosotros, pero te conozco mejor que nadie, aunque no te guste.

Rukia se quedó sin habla. Era verdad, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Había pasado toda su infancia junto a él. Habían superado pruebas muy difíciles y habían luchado por cambiar de vida. Se hicieron shinigamis. Y cuando parecía que todo iba a ir bien, ella lo abandonó. Durante todos esos años, Rukia había pensado que Renji la odiaba por eso y se decidió a olvidar la amistad que los había unido hasta entonces. Eso la transformó en una persona seria y taciturna. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Pero la distancia se había hecho tan grande que ya era insalvable. Aun así, ni Kaien, ni Ichigo, ni nadie, podría sustituirle nunca. Pero no podía decírselo.

\- Joder, Rukia - en ese momento, Renji la agarró por los hombros, aunque con cuidado debido a las heridas, y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos - Puedes odiarme si quieres más de lo que ya lo haces, pero no permitiré que sigas engañándote. Escucha esos ruidos. Es Kurosaki, luchando contra un enemigo formidable en un mundo que no es el suyo para salvar a Inoue. A Inoue, Rukia. Es a ella a quien quiere, no a ti. Tan sólo hace falta mirarle a la cara para saberlo. Me sorprende que no quieras darte cuenta - Renji finalizó su discurso ligeramente alterado.

\- Basta ya. ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Rukia con voz queda, desviando la mirada.

\- Porque no quiero que te hagas daño - dijo Renji con seguridad - Aunque sea un maldito perro callejero que no se merece ni ser tu amigo, me importas y quiero protegerte. No te he perdido de vista durante todos estos años, siguiéndote desde la sombra detrás del capitán Kuchiki, intentando volverme más fuerte que él para que algún día pudieras volver a mirarme a los ojos.

Demasiadas palabras. Renji no estaba acostumbrado a discursos y menos cuando tenían que ver con sus sentimientos. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que a pesar de su confesión había terminado de destrozar los resquicios de amistad, si es que quedaba alguno, que había entre ellos. La brecha se había convertido en un océano imposible de cruzar sin ahogarse. Pero tampoco había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla comprender cuán importante era para él, cuánto la necesitaba...

Rukia no podía soportar aquella confesión, era muy doloroso. Por supuesto que sabía que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Inoue, podía ser un poco ingenua, pero sus sentimientos hacía él no eran esos. Nunca lo habían sido. Simplemente sentía que él había arriesgado tanto por ella que le debía algo más que la vida. Se lo había dicho a Renji en la cárcel, le había causado demasiados problemas, había hecho pedazos su mundo desde el momento en que lo atravesó con su espada.  Y ahora resultaba que él nunca la había odiado, que sólo quería que fuera feliz. Que no eran otra cosa sino celos lo que lo enfrentaba con Ichigo. Se sintió aún más egoísta y miserable por haberle dejado atrás.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto? - dijo Rukia de repente, hablando como para sí misma, aunque sabía que Renji estaba escuchando - Nunca debí irme con los Kuchiki. Me arrepentí de esa decisión desde el momento en que entraste por la puerta, nada más formalizar la adopción - confesó Rukia - En el fondo deseaba que me dijeras que no me dejarías marchar, o que me pidieras que me quedara contigo.

\- ¿Cómo habría podido hacer algo así? - Renji estaba estupefacto - ¡Al fin habías encontrado una familia, alguien que podía darte la vida que te merecías! ¿Qué clase de amigo hubiera sido si hubiera tratado de impedirlo? Me habrías odiado por ser tan egoísta. No podía ofrecerte nada. Y aun hoy tampoco puedo, a no ser que sea mi vida y todo lo que llevo años guardando aquí dentro, maldita sea.

\- ¡Renji! ¿Estás intentando decirme lo que creo que..? - a Rukia le había dado un vuelco el corazón y tenía la respiración acelerada, lo cual aumentaba el dolor del pecho. No podía calmarse. Allí estaba, su amigo de la infancia, de quien tanto se había distanciado, confesando abiertamente que ella era especial por encima de su desmesurado orgullo.

\- ¿Es que necesitas más palabras? - dijo Renji, mandando todo al carajo para inclinarse sobre ella y robarle un beso.

Pilló a Rukia completamente desprevenida. Estaba a punto de volver a desmayarse, entre el dolor, el beso y las emociones de todo tipo que la desbordaban en ese momento. Así que se separó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y de nuevo se chocó con la mirada del pelirrojo.

\- Renji, yo... - empezó a decir Rukia, pero fue interrumpida.

\- No quiero oír nada, Rukia - dijo Renji categóricamente - Sé que me la he cargado, pero no podía soportarlo más.

\- No es cierto que no eres nada para mí - dijo Rukia alzando la voz, ignorándolo - Y no te odio. Nunca quise que dejáramos de ser amigos, porque tú eres mucho más que eso.

Ahora era Renji el que estaba confuso, el que necesitaba una explicación sencilla, porque se negaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber pasado lo que ocurría entre ellos dos en ese momento, beso incluido.

\- Pero Kurosaki... - logró balbucear, desorientado.

\- Olvídate ya de Ichigo. No le quiero - dijo Rukia.

Y a pesar del peligro, del cansancio, de las heridas, de las guerras y del cielo falso de Las Noches, Renji pensó que no podía ser más feliz. Cuántos años llevaba esperando ese momento, cuántas veces había imaginado que todo era una pesadilla y que nunca se había olvidado de él. Cuántas noches había aullado a la luna como un perro callejero, un lobo solitario que no era digno de merecer el brillo de las estrellas.

\- Renji... ¿me voy a morir? - la espantosa pregunta de Rukia lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Abarai Renji no era un hombre que temiera demasiadas cosas, pero la débil voz de Rukia lo asustó. Y la palidez de su piel, y su respiración entrecortada y estertorosa. Se ponía peor por momentos y él estaba allí solo, en medio de un mundo muerto, alejado de sus amigos y sin posibilidades de pedir ayuda 

\- ¡Demonios, no! No te atrevas a decir esas cosas, maldita canija - dijo Renji tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero Rukia terminó por cerrar los ojos definitivamente y una angustia nacida de la desesperación se instaló en su pecho y ya no lo abandonó.

Rukia abrió los ojos dos días después. Lo primero que vio fue un cielo negro, opaco, falso, con una luna invertida que no emitía brillo alguno. Hueco Mundo. E inmediatamente después un hombre con los cabellos rojos y desordenados que parecía a punto de desmayarse de alivio. Sí, Rukia había sobrevivido gracias a la milagrosa intervención de la capitana Unohana, justo a tiempo. Un minuto más y habría sido demasiado tarde. Renji dio gracias a la experiencia y la habilidad de la capitana de la cuarta división.

\- ¿Ren-ji? - la voz de Rukia estaba ronca, notó que le dolía la garganta. Su amigo le daba la espalda en esos momentos.

\- No hables mucho. Tienes que recuperarte, ha estado muy cerca - dijo - Y cuando lo hagas voy a llevarte a casa.

\- Pero aún tenemos mucho que hacer - replicó Rukia trabajosamente - Aizen no ha sido derrotado, Ichigo y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda.

\- Ya te perdí una vez, Rukia. Ayer casi te pierdo de nuevo. No habrá una tercera - aseguró Renji aún de espaldas a la chica.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en parte porque Rukia no sabía qué decir ante semejante muestra de afecto, en parte porque necesitaba descansar. Desde luego no volvería a casa sin haber cumplido su misión. Y se lo haría entender a ese cabezota que tenía por... ¿amigo? No, se había convertido en mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he despertado y he visto tu cara? - dijo Rukia de repente. Renji se sobresaltó - Ichigo me salvó de la ejecución, pero cada vez que he caído allí siempre estabas tú, como salido de nada, como si me siguieras, como si velaras por mí a cada paso. No soy tan fuerte como creía, Renji. Pero no permitiré que eso me impida ayudar a mis amigos. La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesto a seguir protegiéndome? Si es así, ya no hay razón para que estemos separados.

\- Por supuesto que voy a protegerte, canija. Eso ni lo dudes - contestó Renji, con una sonrisa de medio lado y dispuesto a robarle otro beso.

\- Bien - dijo Rukia, cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo había salido ileso de su pelea con Grimmjow. Bueno, no ileso pero sí vivo, que ya era bastante. Estaban a tan solo un paso de rescatar a Orihime, de la batalla final con Aizen. Rukia, completamente recuperada, se ajustó su capa de color arena que ondeaba al viento. A su lado, Renji observaba desde lo alto de las dunas la fortaleza de Las Noches. Agarró a Rukia por los hombros; la chica colocó una mano sobre la suya y la otra en la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Vayamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos - dijo, y se perdieron en el desierto.


End file.
